Changing Lives
by MaileS
Summary: Someone enters the lives of SG-1 and impacts their lives in ways they can't even imagine.
1. So it Begins

"CHANGING LIVES"

Summary: A little girl arrives from another reality and gives SG-1 the family they have been longing for

Thor, what if my other mommy and daddy don't like me?" a young child with golden brown hair and big blue eyes stood next to the room's only window. Her arms firmly clutched a pink bear as she watched space go by.

A small gray alien looked up from the ships console. "Do not worry young O'Neill. I have seen both your parents with the children who are not their own, and both treat them with great kindness and compassion."

The girl turned to look at the alien, "But what if they don't want me because I'm not from this reality?" Her eyes began to water as she continued. "What if they think that I am a nuisance and just get in the way because they don't want a child?"

"I do not believe that the fact that you are from another reality will be a problem. It will not matter to them where you come from, only that you are theirs." As he spoke, he adjusted some of the stones on the console. "As for them not wanting a child or thinking that you are a nuisance I do not believe anything could be further from the truth. I know that your father loved your brother and it greatly pained him when he died. All children love and trust him and he does the same."

For a minute her face brightened, they became anxious again. "But what about mommy? What if she likes not having kids and I just get in the way?" the five year old's insecurities came to the surface as she spoke and she clutched her bear even closer.

"I have seen the longing in your "mother's" eyes when she looks at children and their parents. Especially in regards to young Cassandra Fraiser. You have nothing to fear. Your parents will love you simply because you are theirs and they are yours."

Though Thor's words helped alleviate her fears they did nothing to relieve the pain in her heart, and her tears began to cascade down her small face. She spoke again as she began to sob whispering, "I miss my Mommy and Daddy. Why did they have to leave me Thor? Why! Why did they have to die? Didn't they love me?

. . . . . . .

Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, looked down at the sleeping child. The little girl had exhausted herself crying and he had transported her to a bed so that she could sleep. Six days ago, he had been contacted by his counter part from an alternate reality. The other Thor had brought with him news of his realities inevitable destruction. He had also, after discussing in length the differences of the two realities, especially when it came to the Taurii, made a startling request.

The "other Thor" had asked him to take charge of young Kathryn Samantha O'Neill and see her safely to the O'Neill and Carter of this reality. "She has nothing left in our reality. Her parents are dead they died before her eyes. The world she knew has been destroyed. I promised General O'Neill that if anything happened to him and Colonel Carter then I would take her to the safety and love of another version of themselves."

Now as they neared Earth Thor wondered if he had mad the right decision. When the child had first come aboard his ship he had noticed how intelligent she was despite her young age and small size. The alternate Thor had come with the young girl and, while young Kathryn had settled in, had explained many things that made Kathryn different and more advanced than normal humans. She had inherited the ancient gene from her father. Her genetic make-up, like his, was more advanced than anyone else's. In fact, it was even more advanced than O'Neill's. From her mother she inherited a special protein marker and naquada, both remaints of the To'kra that once inhabited her body, giving her a very different physiology than the average human. She had also inherited a gene that lays dormant unless you possess the ancient gene and a capacity for knowledge greater than the average person does. The combined traits from her parents had given her unique abilities, as well as a telepathic connection to her parents. These unique abilities had made her a prime target for groups like the NID and the TRUST who wished to study her or use her for their own gain.

In the five years Kathryn had been alive there had been eight kidnapping attempts. Only one of them had succeeded. The other seven had been stopped before the kidnappers even saw the girl. When O'Neill and Carter had rescued their daughter after she was kidnapped many new, safety and protective measures had been added to both their house and the S.G.C. Thor knew that the child would be in justice as much danger here in this reality as she had been in her own. That is unless they could keep people from finding out about how well her parents genes had meshed. She would be much safer if they could keep her abilities a secret. Thor knew that it would be a lot of work for O'Neill and Carter, but he hoped that they would not be angry.

The most recent kidnapping attempt coupled with the intergalactic war that had been raging in that reality had led Carter and O'Neill to search for a way to protect their daughter if anything happened to them. What they found was a device that, like the stones that allowed O'Neill and - to see each other lives, would pass on memories. This had given them the idea to send Kathryn to another reality.

Thor was not looking forward to explaining everything to the people of the Taurii but he knew it needed to be done. "The best way to do this" he thought, "is to talk to O'Neill first. Then let him decide who to tell." Just them a beeping noise came out over the speakers, announcing they had arrived in earths orbit. Thor glanced one last time at the sleeping child before he headed back to the control room to prepare for what was to come.

. . . . . . .

Four weeks earlier

Jack walked slowly back to his office. Sam had just shown him the ring Pete had given her, and he felt like he was dying. General Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill had been in love with his second in command for years. However, because of military regulations, had never done anything about his feelings. Now it was too late. Sam may not have said yes yet, but she would. When she did, he wouldn't say anything and he would act happy for her. A long time ago, he had said that he would rather die himself than lose Carter. If that meant that, he had to be happy for her and support her than he would do it. She deserved to be happy and if Pete made her happy then so be it.

He plopped himself down at his desk and allowed his head to sink into his hands. Suddenly Jack felt completely drained of energy. Odd dreams had been plaguing him at night; each was like reliving a memory. Yet he knew that none of it had ever happened. "And now it never will" he thought glumly. In his dreams, he and Sam had finally been married, after breaking the regulations for many years, and had a little girl. He had seen many happy events in these dreams. Every morning he woke up disappointed and depressed when he realized it wasn't real.


	2. Pain, Confusion, and Dreams

_**Sorry about reposting this but I realized that I had missed some things when I was typing this the first time.**_

_**Once again, I don't own anything, no matter how much I wish I did.**_

. . 

Sam carefully put the ring box back into her desk. She couldn't believe that she had actually had the courage to show Jack, no General O'Neill, the ring. After seeing his reaction to the ring Sam thought that she could finally tell Pete yes. At first, she didn't know why she hadn't said yes immediately. Now she knew why, and she hated the reason. A part of her needed General O'Neill's approval to move on. She had needed him to tell her that it was okay, and that she deserved to be happy. Now she had it. He had shot down any arguments she had against it. By showing him the ring, she had gained what she wanted, right? She had wanted to know that he approved and wanted her to get a life, have a family. Then why did it hurt so much that he was doing what she wanted, letting her go. Why did she feel empty, let down almost

It was as if she had wanted him to tell her not to do it. Like she wanted him to disapprove or fight for her. "But that can't be true" she thought to herself. "I love Pete; I want to marry him, not General O'Neill." However, even as she thought it part of her said, "If you love Pete so much why did you wait three weeks before deciding to say yes. If you really want to marry him, why did you need the general's approval? If you really want the life he's offering why do you feel so empty?

Present

"Young O'Neill it is time to wake up, we have arrived in earths orbit" Thor gently awoke the sleeping child. "We must get you ready to meet your father in this reality."

As Kathryn got ready, her fears returned. The only comfort she had was the teddy bear she had had since she could remember. Her mother and father had told her the story of how she got the bear many times. Whenever they were going away mommy would tell the story and say that the bear was a reminder of how much she and daddy loved their little girl.

"Thor can I see the picture chip that the other you left me? Please." She knew that the Thor from her reality had been given many discs and chips filled with info. These chips had been made by her parents, well by her mom with her dad looking over her shoulder, to give to the versions of themselves in the other reality. Kathryn knew that at least one contained pictures of her and her parents.

"Of course, do you still have the portable device that the other me gave you?"

She pulled the small device from her backpack. "Here it is, before she went away mommy made sure that I would always keep it with me." Thor handed her the chip and she inserted it into the device. The first picture that came on the screen had been taken less than a month ago. It was of her and her parents at her fifth birthday party. She was sitting with her mother's arms around her, laughing at something that was said. Her father was on her other side with his arm slung across both almost protectively. Kathryn stared at the picture for a long while. "This was just days before all the bad things started happening. We were celebrating my birthday. Everyone was there, mommy, daddy, Aunt Janet, Uncle Daniel, Uncle Teal'c, Cassie, Grandpa George, and even Grandpa Jacob." Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I don't want a new mommy and daddy," she cried. "I want my mommy and daddy, my family."

Thor looked compassionately at the little girl. "I know this is hard. You are just a little girls who has experienced much pain in a short time. Now you are about to meet people who are your family, yet are not those you know. You are strong. Here you will have a new life. The SG-1 of this reality will love you and though it won't be the same, they will be your family.

He touched the computer screen and, in a burst of white light, a box of tissues appeared. As he handed her the box her said, "Do you want to wait here and watch through the screen or do you want to be with me while I explain everything to General O'Neill?"

"I want to stay here" she sniffed. "I don't want him to think that he has to be my daddy. He shouldn't see me unless he wants too."

"Don't you think that seeing you will make him want to take you in? asked Thor. "Seeing you will probably make him believe what I tell him."

"Please," she cried. "I don't want to see him yet. Not until he knows who I am. "She was scared that this realities Jack would be mad at her. That he would see her as an intruder and send her away. If that happened, she would never have a family again.

. . . . .

Three weeks earlier

Sam lay on a bed in a private room in the bases infirmary. The room was filled with balloons, cards, and flowers from the base personal and their families. She stared in wonder at the tiny being in her arms. Slowly awakening the small creature yawned and stretched. Sam found herself looking into blue orbs identical to her own as her baby's eyes opened. "Hello my little one," she whispered as she gently caressed her child's head. "Mommy was so scared she was going to lose you," she said as her arms tightened around the small bundle. The baby just yawned again as her eyes fluttered and then shut. Settling the baby more securely in her arms Sam gently kissed her forehead before laying back and drifting off to sleep content with finally having her baby safely in her arms.

Sam sat up suddenly. She looked down at her empty arms then around her bedroom. "I was dreaming," she thought and lay back down after hitting the snooze button on her clock. The dream had been so real. More like reliving a memory than dreaming. In the dream, she had been so happy. She'd had everything she had ever wanted. A job she loved, a beautiful baby girl, and the man she loved more than life itself who loved her in return, Jack. Wait a second, Jack? "Oh God," Sam moaned and covered her face with a pillow. I cannot be dreaming about Jack again. Not now. I should be dreaming about Pete. I love Pete! That's why I said yes last night, because I love him! Don't I?

. . . . .

2 weeks earlier

Man, these dreams are getting annoying thought Jack, as he once again lay awake after experiencing yet another dream. In this one, they had just brought their newborn baby girl home for the first time.

THE DREAM

Jack gently took the baby from Sam's arms before helping her out of their new SUV. He placed a hand on the small of Sam's back as they began to walk up to the house. "Little one," jack said as he looked down at his daughter. "This is where we live. We have a big back yard for you to play in when you're older and Mommy and I brought a puppy for you to play with."

Typing in the code and placing her hand on the scanner that rose out of the wall, Sam unlocked the house. As they entered, the baby began to cry. "Shh baby it's okay," Sam said as she took her daughter from Jack. "She's probably getting hungry." Sam gently rocked her arms trying to soothe the child. "Why don't you go get the rest of our stuff while I feed her?"

"OK. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jack kissed the baby's forehead before kissing Sam and walking out the door.

Reality

Jack lay in bed thinking of what he had just experienced. Everything in the dream had seemed so perfect, at least on the surface. Yet he knew, even while dreaming, that things weren't as perfect as they seemed and could change in a moment. His dream self had promised, self-consciously at least, to cherish every moment he had with his family, and to protect them at all costs. He wouldn't fail a second time. Not like he had failed Sara and Charlie.

Each dream Jack experienced was different from the last. Yet he remembered them all as clearly as if he had been there even days later. These dreams were keeping him awake at night, wishing that they were real. The dreams had different from his real life starting right before they had gone on the mission to stop Apophis' ships from reaching earth. Believing they were going to die the Sam and Jack in his dreams had admitted how they felt and started a relationship. After succeeding in stopping Apophis neither of them had wanted to go back to what they had had before. So they continued the relationship. It was a carefully kept secret known only by the rest of SG-1(eventually including Jonas), Janet, and Cassie.

So far, he had dreamt only of the good things. However, he knew that it wouldn't stay that way. His dream self was constantly watchful. He knew the baby was special. Her father's advanced genetic makeup combined with her mother's strange physiology and rare intelligence made her a target for those who enjoyed studying such things. The dream Jack knew that some organizations would stop at nothing to get their hands on her.

. . . . . .

One week earlier

It had been three weeks since she had said yes to Pete. Three weeks of no touches, no smiles, no attempts to make her laugh. There had been no stops into the lab to make her take a break, no special trips to the commissary for jello or cake. What there had been were disappointed looks, and angry glares. Not from the General, oh no, but from everybody else. The General had not said a word or even looked at her funny. In fact, he was being more formal than he had ever been the whole entire time she had known him. Gone was the irreverent colonel she had spent seven years laughing and joking with. In his place was a solemn General who, although laid-back, never laughed or smiled. There were no more stolen glances full of unsaid words, nothing that told her she was anything more to him than a colleague.

. . . . . .

A few days earlier

SG-1 had just come back from a simple recon mission. The Guys were in the infirmary for their post-mission check up while Sam headed for the locker rooms. As she opened the door to the locker room, she stopped when she heard voices.

"Is Colonel Carter really getting married?" one person asked.

"Yes" another voice answered. "Haven't you seen her ring?"

"Does anyone know who she's marrying?" a third voice, this one rather high pitched asked.

A fourth voice, this one Sam recognized as a nurse from the infirmary, answered. "Some guy from out of town. He is a cop I believe."

"But I thought the General was in love with her," said the first voice.

"Oh he is," replied the nurse. "But apparently she doesn't care that she's breaking his heart."

"Have you seen him lately? He's so different." This came from the lady with the high voice.

"I know what you mean. It's not that he's mean or cold now, he just doesn't laugh or joke like he used to," said the second voice. This one, Sam realized, must be one of the secretaries that often worked with the General.

"Didn't she used to be in love with him?" this once again came from the first voice.

"We all thought so," voiced the nurse. "In fact Doctor Frasier and I used to bet on when they would get together. If she were here I doubt this would be happening."

"What do you mean?" This came from the second person.

"Well SG-1 and the General will never say anything against him, at least not in Colonel Carter's presence, even if she asked him directly, but Janet had no such problems. She didn't like him from the beginning. Did you know he almost got them killed?"

Sam backed away from the locker room. They don't know what they are talking about, she decided. The guys would never keep how they feel a secret, and the General has never been in love with me. I cannot let thoughts like that get to me. I can't.

Since then their words had played over and over in her head and now they were keeping her from sleeping. They're wrong she told herself. They have to be wrong. He doesn't love me, he can't. If he did, he would have stopped me from saying yes. "No he wouldn't, that would damage your career." It was times like this she missed her best friend the most. Janet had always known what to say to put her mind at ease, or at least confirm the truth. "God, I wish Janet was here," she whispered.


	3. Another Dream

_**Here is the third chapter. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I don't have anyone checking this for me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. The first three chapters have been posted very close together but most of the other chapters will be farther apart. These three had already been written and typed. If people have things they think should be changed or things they want me to include in future chapter just message me and I will see what I can do.**_

_**I own nothing except the adorable little girl. Everything else belongs to Sci-Fi or MGM or whoever owns Stargate**_

Present

Jack sat in his office filling out forms. He kept replaying his most recent dream in his head. In this dream SG-! Had just come back from saving the Asgard home world from the Replicators. They were still on the Asgard ship and Jack had been searching for Sam. He finally found her in one of the Labs.

Dream

He took her in his arms. "Shh, its okay I've got you. Fifth can't hurt you now." She just sobbed harder. "Sammy what's wrong?"

She gulped back tears and tried to answer "Do you remember what we've been trying to do for the past few years?

The only thing he could think of was them trying to have a baby "Yes, we wanted to have a baby"

Again she buried her head in his shoulder and began to sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

"Sam" he tried to make her look at him. "You've got to calm down and tell me what's wrong. What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. If I had…" her words were whispered and sad. "I took a test before Teal'c and I left. But it didn't work." Her voice shook. "I figured it meant that it wasn't positive. I should have done it again." Her hands moved to her abdomen. "I didn't and I think it cost me my baby's life."

Jack had never seen her eyes look so pained, so haunted. After Jolinar it had been bad, but even then it hadn't been this bad. "Why do you say that?"

"Fifth had been torturing me for what seemed like forever. When he finally stopped I fell backwards and just lay there as he left. When I tried to move…" her voice broke and Jack pulled her further into his embrace, gently smoothing her hair. "When I moved… it hurt so badly, and at that moment I knew. Somehow I knew that I was pregnant and I knew that the pain meant I was losing my baby."

"Oh, Sammy," was all Jack could say as he gently began to rock her. He couldn't help but try to soothe her pain and he began to place kisses on the top of her head.

"I begged my body to stop it. To keep the baby alive, but the pain didn't stop." Her voice became flat and emotionless as she continued. "And then there was blood. So much blood and I knew that it was too late, I'd failed."

"How could you fail? You didn't do anything wrong." He told her.

"I didn't protect our baby. After trying for so long and being to over and over again that it was impossible we finally got our miracle and I let it die. My body let our baby die." With those words she again burst into tears.

"But you don't know for sure you lost the baby, Sammy. Thor said that you were fine. Wouldn't he have said something if he found that trauma that a miscarriage would have caused your body?"

"I don't know. But if I was still pregnant wouldn't he be all excited about you passing on your genes?" Her tears began to let up but the pain in her voice hadn't gone away.

"Thor left me with some of the abilities of the ancients. I should be able to tell if you're still pregnant. Do you want to know?"

She looked up at him a spark of hope coming into her eyes. Her head nodded yes. He had just begun to move his hands toward her abdomen when she grabbed his hands. His eye brows rose questioningly in a very Teal'c like way. "I'm scared," she whispered. "I want so badly for our baby to be alive and safe inside me. It hurts just thinking that I miscarried. I'm scared to know for sure. What if I did lose your baby? How can I live with the fact that I killed our child?"

Jack just kissed her before removing his hands from her grasp and placing them on her stomach. He concentrated on blocking out everything except for the woman in his arms. Once everything was blocked out, and he had allowed his senses to center on her abdomen, he found it. Tiny and fragile but alive. Despite what Sam had been through their baby was still alive and safe inside her.

Tears came to his eyes as he looked at Sam. Not understanding that his tears were happy Sam once again began to sob. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry, I killed our baby." With that she turned and pulled away.

"No Sammy, look at me." She turned to face him but refused to look up. His hands came up and gently cupped her face, his thumbs wiping away her tears even as she refused to meet his eyes. "Our baby's fine," he said. But she didn't seem to hear him and she kept right on talking.

"You must hate me now, and I deserve it." She wept. "I don't think I will ever forgive myself so why would you?"

"Sam! Stop it right now!" But she wouldn't look at him and didn't stop. "Carter!" With that she looked up into his eyes. "You didn't kill our baby Sam, she's fine." He took her hands and placed them over her abdomen. "She's growing, warm and safe, inside you."

As she looked from his eyes to the place where their hands rested she realized he wasn't lying to her. The pained look began to leave her eyes and she clung to him in relief. "I couldn't stand the thought that I had killed her. The only thought that kept going through my head was that I wanted my baby back. All I wanted was to feel her move and grow inside of me."

"Well right now she is too tiny to make her presence known. But soon enough you will be begging her to calm down and be still so that you can get some sleep." Now that he had calmed her down he stood both of them up and took her face in his hands. He gently wiped away the remainder of her tears before lowering his lips to hers. "See you didn't fail at anything Sam. Not only did you manage to find Thor and rescue me, you also protected our baby girl, our miracle."

"Wait," she stopped him from continuing. "Our baby girl?" she whispered.

"Yep." He said, once again placing their hands on her stomach, "our baby girl."

"But how?" she stuttered.

"Apparently the ancients had the ability to sense the gender of their children, so now I can too. We're going to have a beautiful little girl who looks just like you mommy." Jack started to pull her out of the lab. "Come on, I'm tired and I think that its time for all of us to get some shut eye."

Present

Shoving the forms away Jack stood up quickly causing his chair to hit the wall behind him.

"Sir are you okay?" asked Walter as he stuck his head into the office.

"Yes, Walter, everything is pea…" Just then Jack disappeared in a blinding flash of white light.

On Thor's Ship

"…chy." As he finished his sentence Jack realized that he was no longer in his office.

"Greetings O'Neill."


	4. Where's Jack?

_**Sorry for the time between chapters. Between soccer, volunteering, Math Team, and all my classes(AP Bio, AP Calc, AP Lit, Physics, Anatomy and Physiology, and Oral Communications), I haven't had time to type much. **_

_**I have a dilemma and I need peoples feed back please. In this story there is going to be an organization that is bad, kind of like the TRUST or the rouge NID. The problem is I have no idea what to name it and this has kind of been holding me up a little bit. So suggestions would be appreciated.**_

Back at the SGC

Walter quickly hit the emergency alarm that set the klaxons blaring before calling SG-1 to the control room.

Withing minutes the three members of SG-1 had arrived in the control room. "Walter, what's going on?" asked Daniel as soon as everyone had come to a stop. Despite having ran all the way from Sam's lab none of them were even breathing hard. "Where's Jack?"

"The General was in his office doing paperwork when I heard a bang coming from there. I stuck my head in the door way and asked if anything was wrong. Just as he started to answer he disappeared in a burst of white light. It looked like and Asgard beam."

"We need to contact the Asgard and make sure it was them. We also need to contact General Hammond and the President", said Sam as she sat down and began typing at one of the dialing computers. "Who's the highest ranking officer on base right now, Walter?"

"You are Colonel Carter. Colonel Dixon is off world and Colonel Reynolds is on leave. You have charge of the base."

"Okay then, Daniel, Teal'c, why don't you try to contact the Asgard while I call General Hammond and the President" said Sam as she headed towards Jack's office.

Both Daniel and Teal'c could see the worry on her face despite her attempts to hide it. They knew that to everyone else she didn't even look flustered, but both knew her too well to be fooled by her facade. "He'll be alright, Sam." Daniel placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Thor probably just forgot to warn us before borrowing him again."

Knowing he was right Sam threw a reassuring smile at him. "I know Daniel, but we still need to contact Thor and alert the General and the President." Sam finished walking to the office and picked up the red phone. "Hello, Mr. President..."

Thor's Ship

"Thor, buddy, how ya been?" Jack examined the room he had been beamed into. IT basically looked like the interior of every other Asgard room he had been in. There was a big screen on one wall and many consoles scattered around the room. When he looked back at Thor he realized that the alien was just looking at him and hadn't moved. In fact, if it was possible, he looked rather nervous. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid there is much I need to explain." Thor pressed a button and, in a burst of white light, a chair appeared. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Um, sure" he walked over and sat down. "Did you let the S.G.C know that you have me, not some Goul'd or replicator?"

"No O'Neill, but I will do that. Would you step into that circle?" Thor pointed to a small circular platform. Getting up Jack walked over to the circle. He didn't hesitate to step into it, having already experienced what was about to happen.

The device gave who ever used it the ability to project a holographic image of themselves to anywhere within range. The person would be able to hear and see everything as if they were really there. "Are you ready O'Neill?" Jack simply nodded his head. Thor moved a stone on the console and "Jack" appeared in the briefing room at the SGC, startling Daniel and Teal'c.

"Hi guys, where's Carter?" At Daniel's questioning look Jack said "I only want to say everything once, and in order for me to do that all of SG-1 needs to be here, that includes Carter."

"Sure, Jack, whatever you say. I'll just go get Sam." Daniel walked down the stairs to the control room where Sam was trying to contact the Asgard "You don't need to contact the Asgard Sam. Jack's projected himself into the briefing room and he wants to talk to SG-1."

"I'll be right there Daniel." Sam began to end the program she had running. "I just need to close this down. " As soon as everything had ended Sam followed Daniel to the briefing room. Saluting the General, Sam asked "Sir? What's going on?"

"Thor beamed me from my office. He was very vague about what he wanted, but, from the way he talked, whatever he has to say must be pretty important.

SG-1 began to look concerned. "Do you think it has something to do with the replicators, sir?" asked Carter, worry slipping into her voice.

"I doubt it, Carter. If it had to do with those annoying insects I'm sure he would have beamed up our resident genius. I think Thor's learned that when he needs "stupid" ideas he should ask you, not me." Jack said, causing the rest of the team to laugh. "Carter. You're in charge until Dixon or Reynolds arrive on base. Let Hammond know what's going on."

"Yes sir" Carter replied. "You'll beam us up if you need us, right?" she asked remembering the last time Thor had taken Jack without warning.

"Sure, Carter, I'll have Thor beam you up if necessary. Daniel, Teal'c keep a watch on things and help Carter." With that the hologram disappeared.


	5. Thor's Story

**Kathryn's Room on Thor's Ship**

Kat watched as her "father" told his former team mates what was going on. Seeing them again made her happy. She had always loved watching them interact with each other. "Please want me," she whispered as the images disappeared from the screen. Her heart longed to be back with the people who loved her.

**Control Room on Thor's Ship**

"What was it you needed to tell me Thor?" Jack asked as he stepped away from the circle.

"Six weeks ago I was contacted by an older version of myself from an alternate reality." Jack's eyes widened in surprise even as Thor continued. "In his reality Earth, along with the rest of the galaxy is at war with a group of ascended being called the Ori."  
"I thought the Ancients were the only group of ascended beings around," Jack interjected.

"The Ori were once part of the Ancients but they split long ago because of differences in beliefs regarding the treatment of "lower" life forms as well as in rules about interfering." Thor paused for a moment before continuing. "They foun a way to gain power that the Ancients believed was wrong."

"Despite believing it was wrong the ancients refused to interfere when the Ori started taking over. The races and peoples of the galaxy, including the Taurii, Asgaurd, Go'auld, Torkra, and Jaffa, banded together but it still was not enough."

"One of the main reasons the Ancients refused to interfere was that the armies of the Ori attacking this Galaxy were led by a human. That human had all the knowledge of the Ori and she was created specifically to ensure the Ancients wouldn't interfere. She had all the abilities of the Ancients and because of that was able to convince the people she was a god. There were also beings, former humans who had been "changed", called priors. These beings were messengers who spread the teachings of the Ori. They carried special staffs which gave them abilities like those of the Ancients. The deeds they performed caused people to fall for their teachings."

"As their teachings spread and more people believed they gained more power and bigger armies. They created a super gate that allowed them to bring fleets of their ships in small amounts of time."

"Meanwhile the alliance of races were trying to stop the abilities of the priors as well as trying to find a way to destroy ascended beings."

"There are ways to destroy ascended beings?" Jack interrupted. "Really?"

"Yes O'Neill," if an Asgaurd could look exasperated Jack was pretty sure that Thor would have.

"Peachy."

"The Ancients continued to ignore what the Ori were doing. In fact they tried to stop everyone from locating a device built by Merlin to destroy ascended beings. Meanwhile a rouge group of people who were disgusted with the alliance discovered what they believed could be a way to defeat the Ori. A child, a small human child from earth was born with the abilities of the Ancients just like the human leader of the Ori. The child, a little girl, not only had the abilities of the Ancients she had naquadah in her blood as well as a protein marker identical to the one left when a symbiote dies inside a human. Yet she had never been a host."

"Woah, is that possible," Jack asked intruigued?

"Her mother was once a host and the symbiote died inside her. The protein marker and the naquada were transferred to the child in utero. The mother also had a special gene. This gene allows the ancient gene to fully activate. From her father she inherited what we all know as the Ancient gene, the one that allows you to use their technology. She also inherited his very advanced physiology, one that when combined with her mother's was made even more advanced."

"The presence of both genes along with her physiology allowed her to fully use her abilities. She would one day be able to use any technology in the galaxy as well as all the abilities of the Ancients. The rogue group, known as the EDA, decided to kidnap the child in hopes that she could defeat the human leader of the Ori." Thor paused allowing Jack to process his words.

As Jack thought about what he had been told a memory from one of his dreams flashed before his eyes. He was a the SGC watching as Teal'c and Daniel interrogated a member of the EDA. Sam stood in his arms, cuddling their little girl close.

**Memory**

Jack knew that Kathryn should be in bed but neither he nor Sam were willing to let her out of their sight. A small part of him wanted to take his wife and daughter home and hold them close but a larger part of him needed the answers Teal'c and Daniel were getting out of the EDA agent.

Teal'c and Daniel stood in front of the prisoner looking intimidating, Teal'c more so than Daniel. "What was the purpose of kidnapping Kathryn O'Neill?" asked Teal'c staring the man straight in the eye.

The man, agent Simon, ignored him, refusing to open his mouth. "Things will go better for you if you tell us what you know," said Daniel sitting down across from him.

The man rolled his eyes. "You can't do anything to me. I did nothing wrong."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "If we were on Chulak I would be well within my rights to extract physical payment and retribution for the kidnapping of my brother's child." The man paled. "I am sure that all tapes of this conversation could be "misplaced" if necessary."

"You can't do that," he stuttered.

"Why not?" asked Daniel. "After all you kidnapped the child who is under the protection of all the men and women on this base, area 51, both the Alpha and the Beta sites, the Asgaurd, Nox, and Furlings. Not to mention the President. I'm sure anything we do to you could be easily overlooked." Daniel smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll ask you again what was the purpose of kidnapping Kathryn O'Neill?"

**Present**

Jack snapped out of his memory and jumped up from his seat. "Kathryn. She's here isn't she? Thor where's my daughter?"


	6. Father and Daughter

_**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life has been really hectic. Adjusting to college life is not as easy as I thought it would be.**_

**On Thor's Ship**

Kathryn O'Neill watched from her room as her father talked with Thor. Even at the age of five she knew that she had never been as terrified as she was right now. Throughout her entire life, as short as it was, she had been surrounded by people who loved her. Up until a few weeks ago she had never gone more than a few hours without being hugged or held by one of her parents or grandparents or aunts and uncles. She had never been more than two days without her parents, and even that was rare. She was her parent's baby, their miracle, and she knew it, the whole base knew it.

Now all she wanted was for that to be true again. Kat wanted to be in her parent's arms. She wanted to cuddle in her mother's lap and have her daddy hold both of them. She wanted to be at home with her aunt and uncles surrounding her. She wanted to be at the SGC where everybody knew her and would play with her. What she wanted most of all was to feel safe again.

"Kathryn. She's here isn't she? Thor where's my daughter?" Kat's attention was drawn back to the screen and her eyes widened with shock as she heard her father's voice.

"Daddy," the word slipped out of her mouth as she got to her feet. "He remembers," she thought, "how can he remember?" All of the sudden she didn't care, her daddy remembered her. She ran to the control where her daddy and Thor were.

As the door opened she heard her father again. "I know my daughter's here Thor, I don't know how, but I remember coming up with this contingency plan. Now where is my baby?"

"Daddy!" Kat couldn't stop the cry that left her lips anymore than the tears that streamed down her face.

Jack whipped around. "Kathryn!" He ran to her and scooped her up in arms. "It's okay baby, its okay. Daddy's here now." She was sobbing now, her tiny frame shaking in his arms. "Shh, sweetheart, you're okay now."

"Please want me Daddy." Kathryn sobbed as she gripped her father as tightly as she could, her head buried in the nook between his neck and shoulder. "Please want me."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why wouldn't he want her? How could his little girl possibly think that he wouldn't want her? "Of course I want you. You're my baby girl remember? My little miracle. Of course I want you." He crooned into her ear. "Come on sweetheart, can you calm down for Daddy? Please baby girl, I want to talk to you."

He leaned up against a wall and carefully slid to the ground. One of his hands rubbed soothing circle on her back while the other stroked her hair. He tried to pull her away a little so he could look into her eyes but she simple clung to him more tightly. "Don't send me away Daddy. Please don't send me away." Jack's eyes widened as he heard his daughter's new mantra.

"I would never send you away Kathryn Samantha O'Neill. Do you hear me, never! I love you so much. I could never send you away!" Slowly her cries stopped and her sobbing slowed. Jack repeated his words over and over until she fully relaxed.

When only the occasional sniffle could be heard he once again tried to separate himself from his daughter. This time she let him pull her back far enough so that he could see her face. For a moment he stared at her stunned. She was just like the little girl he remembered seeing in his dreams except now he knew she was real. His dreams weren't really dreams, they were memories.

"Hi, Daddy," Kathryn's eyes met his and Jack found himself staring into blue pools identical to those of the women he loved.

"Hi, baby girl."

"Do you really remember me Daddy?" She asked her voice quivering. In that moment all of the other Jack's memories rushed into his head and he knew exactly what had happened.

"Of course I do baby, of course I do."

"Does that mean that you're the Daddy from my reality?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

"No, sweetheart, I'm from this reality."

"Then how come you know me? If you're not my daddy then why did you say I was your baby girl? How can you love me if you're not my Daddy?" Her eyes once again filled with tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"I am your Daddy now sweetheart. Your other Daddy knew that something might happen to him and your Mommy and he wanted you to be safe. He found a device created by the Ancients that allowed the memories of one person to be transferred to another. Before he went away he made sure that Thor would bring both you and the device to another reality where you would be safe. I have all your Daddy's memories now, but even if I didn't I would love you anyway because you're mine."

"Why would my other Daddy want you to have his memories?

"Because he loved you so much he wanted you to be raised by people who knew and loved you, especially if he couldn't take care of you anymore." He also wanted to be sure that I knew what dangers you would face Jack thought to himself. "Your other Daddy wanted to make sure that I knew everything about you so that I could take care of you just like he would."


	7. Jack's Decision

**Hey**_** guys, here is another chapter, finally!**_

**Jack's Decision**

Jack O'Neill stared down at the little girl in his arms. She had fallen into an exhausted sleep after crying herself out. He had adjusted her in his arms so that she was cradled against his chest like a baby. His t-shirt was gripped tightly in one of her tiny hands as if she was afraid he was going to disappear.

Jack carefully moved one of his hands and used his thumb to gently wipe away the tear tracks on his little girl's face. His little girl…

He had finally processed all the memories of his alternate self. He had watched his daughter's first breath, her first smile, her first steps, and her first words. All of his baby girl's firsts were imprinted in his mind. He could remember the overwhelming feelings the first time she called him daddy as well as the awed and adoring look on Sam's face the first time Kathryn called her Mommy.

Oh, God… Sam. The Sam in this reality, his Sam, was happily engaged to another man. The knowledge of who Kathryn really was could potentially destroy that. If Pete didn't like the fact that Sam had a daughter and left her, or tried to make her choose… He knew Sam would pick their daughter, even at the cost of a broken heart. There were also other possible consequences to this revelation. Yet, he couldn't expect Sam to pretend that Kathryn wasn't her daughter. He couldn't expect her to ignore her own child, especially when she had years of memories, experience, and feelings telling her how to interact with the little girl. Either way, if only Sam was told and had to ignore it, or if everyone was told and Pete didn't take it well, Sam would be hurt. And those were only the emotional consequences of the revelation. Not only could it destroy Sam's relationship but it would put both his girls danger if certain people knew about Kat's parentage.

If everyone knew that Kathryn was their daughter Jack knew that certain groups would come after her. He also knew that, if Sam had any idea who Kathryn was, she wouldn't let their baby out of her sight, which would also put her in danger. As long as Sam had no knowledge of her relationship to the little girl then it might be possible to avoid putting her in any danger, both physical and emotional.

Going over the facts over and over again Jack repeatedly came to the same conclusion. It would break his heart and the heart of his little girl, but it was the only way to keep the people he loved most, to keep his girls, safe. They would keep the knowledge of Kathryn's true parentage a secret. He, being the on with the active ancient gene, would use the device to keep Sam from receiving the memories of her alternate self. Everyone would be told that he was Kathryn's father; but the identity of her true mother would have to be kept a secret. He would have to come up with a plausible story for who her mother was.

Besides needing to come up with a cover story, he knew that there would be other problems that came with keeping Kathryn's mother a secret. The biggest obstacle would come in the form of Kathryn herself. Jack knew that his daughter would have a difficult time pretending that Sam was not her mother. From the day she was born Kathryn O'Neill had been a Mommy's girl. As an infant she would scream and cry for hours if Sam wasn't in the room with her. After she'd been kidnapped at 22 months old she'd clung to her mother for weeks. She almost never left her side unless she was in the arms of her Father or uncles. Even then it wouldn't be long before she was once again reaching for her mother. Most nights she wouldn't sleep unless she was being held by Sam, with her ear over her mother's heart, and both of them were wrapped in his arms.

As she'd gotten older she no longer felt the need to be with her mother 24/7, but it had still been Sam she'd run to she was upset or sick. She still loved cuddling in her mother's arms, preferably when they were both being held by her daddy. Her favorite way to spend an evening was to be sitting on the couch, snuggled in her mother's arms, while Jack read to them or they watched a movie.

There were other things that his daughter would have a hard time with. Usually, when Sam wasn't working on anything dangerous, Kathryn would sit in her lab, with a book or crayons or a doll, and watch her mother work. Often times, she would go and stand or sit next to Sam who would then absentmindedly begin to stroke her daughter's hair.

Jack could only imagine how difficult it would be when Kathryn saw this realities Sam for the first time. He knew, after going through his memories that Kat was used to running straight to her mother. The alternate Sam would scoop up her little girl, whose tiny arms would immediately wrap around her neck. They would rub noses for a moment before Kathryn would bury her face in Sam's neck and Sam would nuzzle her daughter's hair. One of them, and it varied, would then say "I love you," and the other would return the sentiment. Usually, it was only after they'd finished their greeting that they would take notice of everyone else around them.

He knew that his daughter's almost instinctive need to be close to or touching her mother could become a problem, however, there were ways to avoid making it a big deal. Jack had never thought that he would be happy that Sam didn't hang around with "her boys" as often as she once did, but in this case it would be a blessing. If Sam wasn't around a lot then Kathryn would have a chance to adjust to living without the constant presence of her mother.

Watching Kathryn miss her mother was going to be torture for him. He could already imagine the sadness and pain in his little girl's eyes. But he knew that this was the best decision. It was the only way he could keep them both safe, the only way to keep them alive, at least for the moment.

_**Okay, I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've posted. I know where I want to go with this story I've just been having trouble getting there. Hopefully the next chapter will be from Sam's point of view but I won't make any promises. **_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Author's Note for Jack's Decision

_**Hey, So after reading the reviews for my last chapter I realized that some of it did not come out like I wanted it to.**_

_**Jack is not keeping Kathryn away from Sam as a way to punish her! He truly believes that the only way to keep them safe is to keep their relationship a secret. Jack is not being mean or cruel. He knows what it is like to lose a child and is going to do everything he can to prevent it from happening again. He just doesn't realize that sometimes emotional stuff is more important in the long run, but he will soon. I have no intention of ever making Jack the bad guy who would keep his daughter away from her mother as some form of revenge. Jack **__**LOVES**__** Sam… you don't willingly or purposefully hurt those you love! (I realize that I should have written a chapter that explained the kidnapping attempts and the one success in greater detail before writing this chapter. If I had everyone would have realized why Jack decided to keep her parentage a secret.)**_

_**Kathryn is not actually going to be kept away from Sam. I know I made it seem like Sam wasn't going to be around much but she most definitely will. She may not have all the memories like Jack, but she'll still feel the instant connection to Kathryn and want to be near her. Besides after everything she did to help when Cassie lost her entire world do you really think she'd ignore another child whose situation is similar? Especially one that belongs to Jack?**_


End file.
